Epi 9 Jokes and Puns
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: If anyone likes villains that are always ahead and like the Joker, this is for you


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 9 "Jokes and Puns"

Now that we had Twist with us, our team grew better, faster, and more skilled from what he had to offer at the training school. I still felt uneasy about Balroun and his new apprentice Bite being so quiet and not attacking or terrorizing Slugterra. I told my students (officers) to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. After about 5 days after Twist had joined us, we heard a distress call from a small village that was being attacked by a strange slinger who had a slug that emitted gas that made your face turn white and made you laugh until you died! This reminded me of the Joker, but that didn't matter now, I told my students to retreat and to evacuate the villagers underground until further orders. We suited up and took gas masks to protect us from the laughing gas slug. When we arrived the village had been evacuated like I had ordered, then one of the students came to me and told me that the mystery slinger asked for you by name and wants to face you alone. "I accept his challenge" I said firmly. As I went through the village I saw a few people lying dead with great big smiles on their faces, it was horrid! "Well, well, well if it isn't the big bad octopus Yvan Choly, glad you could join the party." A voice said laughing. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" I asked. Just then a figure came from the shadows of a small alley; he was dressed like a clown, purple suit and pants, lipstick, a white face and green hair. "Where are my manners, The "Joker" at your service my lord." He said with a laugh. "Let me guess the only reason you're doing this is because it's fun." I said unenthusiastically. "Why yes! How did you know?" He said with a surprised laugh. "I know who you are Joker, I've heard stories about you, you're just a mad maniac!" I said. "Well, I'll just take that as I compliment" he said laughing. "So what do you call your slug, "Puns", "Harley", "Jokes"?" I asked him. He began to laugh "You give your slugs names?" he asked "You don't, don't you?" I asked him. "Of course I do! Not!" he said as he began to laugh again. "Enough talk, let's duel!" I said. "Alright dum-dum, no need to be hasty grandma." He laughed. Once we began, I completely crushed him and the fight was over before it even began, but the Joker was always prepared. "Please, don't hurt me" He pleaded "I mean they won't hurt you" he said laughing. Then dozens of thugs came out of nowhere and began to charge toward me. I knew I couldn't call my friends for back up because that would be cheating (well the Joker never played fair anyway). I took a while, but when I had taken care of all the thugs I found the Joker on top of a building with a microphone. "Well that was fun. We'll have to dance another time my dear" he laughed. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, the ground you're standing on will blow up in about 5 minutes destroying the city and everyone under it. So I see you've got your hands full, so Ta-Ta!" he said as he walked away laughing. "God Squad, get everyone out of the shelter and away from the city, a bomb is about to explode!" I screamed through the radio to my teammates. Everyone worked as fast as they could to get everyone out, and once everyone was out we heard a voice inside yelling for help. I immediately turned around and went back down to help the innocent soul even though I only had a few seconds left, but all I found was a doll with a recording for a yell for help. The timer chimed 0 and I braced for impact, but all that happened was loads of confetti sprang up from the bomb and up into the city. Everyone was relieved to see their city safe, but I told everyone to stay back. Something didn't feel right. Only a few seconds later the bomb went off and the village was gone! Everyone thanked us for our help and for telling them to wait, but they still grieved for their city. I told them that I would help rebuild their village and everything that they lost, to repay them for our failure. The villagers thanked us, and we were off. Now we had 3 villains to worry about; Balroun + Bite and now the Joker! But as long as we stood our ground Slugterra would be secure and safe and we would never let anything happen to the beautiful land of Slugterra.

"Though shall not kill."


End file.
